Green Eyes
by Wise.fan.Girl15
Summary: A companion piece to "Blue Eyes."


**A/N: Hey guys! Since I had a long weekend, I wrote this quick fic. It's a companion piece to my other OUAT story, "Blue Eyes," just it's in Hook's POV rather than Emma's.**

 **Also, there is a poll on my profile regarding whether or not you'd like me to bring back my Narnia story, so please answer it if you have a minute. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: The characters and plot do not belong to me.

He was drawn to those green eyes instantly. He knew he had to complete his assignment from Cora (get the compass for her while seemingly helping Snow and her daughter) or she'd be more than willing to kill him, but he almost couldn't bring himself to keep up the charade. There was something about those haunted green eyes that he couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried.

He searched her eyes when he asked her about love, seeing the truth in those green orbs behind the lie she told. She really was an open book to him-he could see that she had loved someone in the past, and that it didn't end well. With a pang, he thought of his own lost love, Milah, and of his planned revenge on the Crocodile who killed her, driving him on to continue his planned betrayal of this striking green-eyed woman.

Her eyes seemed unsure, even as she handcuffed him. He called after her, hoping she would change her mind. He paused for a moment. If she did change her mind, would he be able to betray her still? Or would he turn against Cora, possibly throwing away his chance at revenge? Was this woman worth abandoning what he had worked for for so long? He startled himself for a second by thinking yes, then re-focused his mind. He would get his revenge, no matter how long it took.

She stared into his eyes, fear mixed with a little bit of longing in her own green ones. His eyes, he was sure, were filled with just as much, probably more, longing. He'd been waiting and hoping for this moment for a long time. She kissed him gently, quickly, her lips tasting like everything he'd imagined. "A one-time thing," she whispered, and his heart plunged down to his feet. He brushed his hand over her lips after she left, committing that kiss to memory, hoping it wouldn't be the last.

He knocked on the apartment door, hoping it was the right one, the image of her beautiful green eyes flashing through his mind. She opened the door, her eyes instantly becoming confused, no doubt at the way he was dressed. He kissed her, hoping it would bring her memories back, but all he got was a knee to the groin. The last thing he saw before she slammed the door in his face were her bright green eyes looking startled, but he also detected a tiny glimmer of recognition, which he desperately hoped he wasn't making up. After she had gotten him out of that prison, he convinced her to drink the potion, and saw her memories flooding back as her eyes shone with recognition and disbelief.

He led her in the waltz, spinning her round and round, relishing in the feeling of finally getting to hold her in his arms. Her green eyes twinkled up at him, showing, as they always did, her emotions: longing mixed with a little bit of fear. He still couldn't understand what she was so afraid of. Him? Or being with him? He gazed gently down at her, meeting her eyes, memorizing everything about this moment. When they were back in Storybrooke, he sat outside Granny's, pondering his relationship with the woman with the green eyes he could never get out of his head. She walked over to him, her green eyes playful, and started kissing him. Surprised, he kissed her back, revelling in the moment.

He held his breath as he knocked on the door of her parent's loft. He couldn't wait to see her green eyes again. She opened the door and blue and green connected. Her eyes danced with excitement, as she smiled up at him and he grinned back down at her. He glowed with warmth inside when she looked down at his right hand, surprised but happy. After he'd grabbed Will, her eyes looked reassuringly at him, curious to know what had just happened and why he looked horrified, but he couldn't tell her that he feared he was reverting into his former cruel self.

The green was always dulled by exhaustion when she was fighting that cursed darkness. She was constantly battling within herself, and it showed through her eyes. He only saw them return to their old brightness when he'd gotten the bloody Crocodile to finally get out of her mind with a horseback ride to the field of flowers. Her green eyes sorrowfully met his as he lay dying in her arms in that same field, a refusal to give up in them. She would not let him go, no matter how much he pleaded.

Now, those green eyes shine even more brightly than usual with tears. Pain rips through him starting from where she stabbed him with Excalibur and spreading throughout all of his body. As much as it hurts, he knows he would sacrifice himself again and again just to make sure his Swan would be safe. Her eyes gazed down at him, anguished, as she pulled the blade out of his body. The last thing he saw before all went dark were those two bright spots of green light.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you can review, I would appreciate it so much. Please don't forget to answer the poll on my profile! 3**


End file.
